Long timeline
This is a loose timeline of the Quest for Glory series, based off of dates given in the games and manuals. Before the Series *-1001 BQFG: The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. *-200 BQFG: King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. *-100 BQFG: Erasmus built his vacation tower on Zauberberg Mountain. *-70 BQFG: Ad Avis discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins to plot to summon him. *-65 BQFG: The Cult of the Dark One, now led by the Last Borgov, attempts to summon the Dark One to Mordavia. An army is raised to stop them and a great battle ensues, during which the cultists are transformed to Chernovy. The Mage Erana has her soul trapped in a limbo dimension by Avoozl. The Paladin Piotyr quests to destroy the Dark One Rituals, and is never heard from again. His fiancee was left pregnant with the father of Dmitri Ivanov. *-40 BQFGP Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. *-18 BQFG: Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. *-10 BQFG: Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her. *-5 BQFG: Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). *-2 BQFG: The Dark Master takes up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp. *-1 BQFG:Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city."The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir. The moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family flee the city to Tarna. Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in Silmaria. The Series *0 QFG: Spring of 0QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. :? weeks later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. Summer of 0QFG *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. :On his 17th day in Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :30 days later:QFG2 Ends.'the Hero defeats Ad Avis. The Sultan Harun al-Rashid declares the adventurer a Hero of Shapeir, and adopts him as his own son. *? weeks later: Dr. Cranium journeys to Spielburg Valley to gather ecological findings. He finds that there has been an Antwerp population explosion, and brings some of the baby Antwerps with him back to Mordavia. *3 months later: 'QFG3 Begins. The Hero speaks to Aziza about the defeat of Ad Avis, learning of his strange disappearance. He travels to Tarna alongside Rakeesh to prevent a war. :? weeks later: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. *The Emir Arus al-Din resigns and gives his title to his niece Zayishah, who begins to welcome the Katta people back to Raseir. With law and order returning to the city, many of its more unsavory residents leave, Ferrari and Ugarte among them accompanied by Nawar, Budar, Abdim, Abduel, Abdull, and Abdum. Autumn of 0QFG *Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :? weeks later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. ::2 weeks later: QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. *King Justinian of Silmaria and the Silmarian Chief Thief are assassinated at some point in time near these events. Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. Winter of 0QFG *Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool. *The wizard Katrina is expelled from the Wizards Institute of Technocery for her exploration of dark magic. *Ad Avis enters into service for the Dark Master despite his outrage that she is a woman.